Mensaje en el viento
by Fridda
Summary: Tali se encuentra con la Flotilla. Varios almirantes sugieren atacar a los geth, ante la necesidad de consejo, a sus pensamientos acaba acudiendo Shepard y cierto hecho del pasado.


_**Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo mass effect.**_

* * *

 _ **mensaje en el viento**_

De la indignación que sentía cerró de un portazo la puerta de su camarote. Comenzó entonces a pasearse por toda la habitación a pasos agigantados sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. ¿Cómo podían siquiera hablar de comenzar una guerra? ¿Es que acaso estaban tan ciegos que no veían el dolor y la división que ello iba a provocar en la Flotilla? Por no hablar de que este acto beligerante los diezmaría si tenían suerte, sino..., pero no, sólo era una idea que estaba rondando por la mente de algunos almirantes, quizás solamente la habían puesto encima de la mesa para saber la opinión de todos y sí, definitivamente era una locura, lo más seguro es que no recibiesen el apoyo necesario para llevar a cabo tal insensatez.

Estaba tan alterada por el percance, que no había sido consciente hasta ahora, de que se encontraba parada frente al cajón donde guardaba las fotos. Probablemente su subconsciente la hubiese dirigido al rincón donde moraba el recuerdo de su padre. El pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa, él sabría qué hacer, qué decir, ¡bosh'tet! Él sabría cómo imponer su voluntad. Aunque lo más probable es que su voluntad fuese ir a la guerra, ya que siempre había querido recuperar Rannoch.

Recordó una foto de cuando era niña, ese momento en que la vida es fácil e ingenuamente maravillosa. Su padre se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio y ella en sus rodillas. Su madre había inmortalizado el instante. Abrió el cajón para cogerla.

–¡Ah! Lo había olvidado por completo –su mano tomó un marco negro y no pudo menos que sonreír ante la agradable sorpresa, mientras que su mente retrocedía en el tiempo.

Cuando ocurrió el "incidente" de los batarianos, Shepard decidió entregarse a la Alianza. Dio un discurso a la tripulación que enardeció los ánimos y les dejó a solas para decidir si abandonaban la nave con el fin de no sufrir repercusiones o, si preferían entregarse a la Alianza, mas no si antes agradecer uno por uno sus servicios y el apoyo recibido cuando dejaron de trabajar para Cerberus. Entonces abandonó la sala donde había congregado a la tripulación, dispuesta a dejarlos deliberar y se refugió en su camarote, lugar al que, en pocas horas, tenían previsto acudir sus compañeros más leales y allegados para una última reunión y una despedida más íntima.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Tali recibió un mensaje en su omniherramienta.

Por favor, sube a mi camarote en cuanto puedas.  
Es una urgencia. Este asunto requiere discreción.  
Gracias.  
Shepard

Cuando llegó a su cabina, la comandante ponía comida a su hamster. Se volvió hacia ella y respiró aliviada.

–Tali, qué reconfortante es verte.

–En tu mensaje decías que era una urgencia, así pues, he venido lo más aprisa posible.

–Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. Verás, he estado pensando. En cuanto la Alianza ponga un pie en la nave empezarán a registrarla de arriba a abajo.

–Sí, eso me temo. ¿Estás preocupada por cómo pueda tomárselo Joker?

Shepard se giró y quedó de espaldas a ella, apoyándose con las dos manos en la mesa y la columna ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante.

–Sí. Bueno, no. No es eso lo que realmente me preocupa. No es que crea que a Joker no le vaya a afectar. Por supuesto que lo hará, pero él lo comprenderá. No, yo necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Por ti lo que sea. Ya lo sabes.

Se giró y le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

–Necesito que me guardes esto –dijo al mismo tiempo que le tendía el cuadro que tenía encima de la mesa.

Tali lo cogió y los ojos castaños de Kaidan la miraron desde su marco.

–Yo... La Alianza lo encontrará en mis aposentos y, bueno, ya he sido degradada, según ellos ya he caído lo más bajo que se puede trabajando para Cerberus, pero Kaidan... Él es un militar y esto podría acabar con su carrera. Sería un injusto descuido que destrozaría todo aquello por lo que ha luchado.

–Comprendo. Yo te lo guardaré hasta que puedas volver a tenerlo.

–Gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –y Shepard dio un paso adelante y la abrazó. Tali le devolvió el abrazo.

–No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie de la Alianza lo encuentre y la relacione contigo.

Se miraron un momento en silencio. Tali quería decirle tantas cosas y, sin embargo, no sabía por dónde empezar. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, notó cómo sus lágrimas brotaban, era una suerte llevar casco para evitar que la comandante la viese. Tuvo la impresión de que Shepard quería decirle algo, pero si por algo se caracterizaba ésta, era por no saber expresar sus sentimientos. Entonces, dio un paso adelante e hizo lo que más necesitaba en ese momento la quariana: abrazarla de nuevo. No pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza. Era reconfortante el abrazo y al mismo tiempo sumamente triste, pero al menos esta vez podía despedirse de ella.

–Es un honor poder ser tu amiga Tali'Zorah Vas Normandía. Cuídate mucho.

Tali agarró con más fuerza el retrato de Kaidan, las lágrimas le impedían hablar y, el nudo proseguía presionando. Se separó de Shepard y se volvió hacia la puerta, para irse antes de que se disolviese la reunión en la que estaba sumida la tripulación, para tratar de impedir que alguien la viese cargando con la foto enmarcada de Kaidan. Cerca de la puerta se paró y se giró hacia la comandante.

–Te prometo que te la devolveré intacta cuando volvamos a encontrarnos.

Ahora, meses después de ese suceso, sentada con el marco que, durante toda la misión suicida realizada por el equipo de la Normandía SR2 había acompañado y velado a Shepard en su camarote, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ésta en ese preciso instante, se imaginó lo qué le diría si estuviese allí para poder aconsejarla. Tras la respuesta que la comandante imaginaria le proporcionó, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, con el cuadro todavía en su mano, asegurándose de decirle a la ficticia Shepard que no había olvidado su promesa. Deseó que el viento inexistente en la Flotilla le llevase su mensaje a la auténtica comandante y que le dijese todo lo que nunca le había podido expresar con palabras.


End file.
